


Good Morning, My Love

by whenxkilled027



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenxkilled027/pseuds/whenxkilled027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexi and Cullen had a fun filled night, the kids are away and they had time to play...everywhere. Now it's the morning but it  seems that Lexi is quiet finished with her husband and he is morn then willing to play along with a new kind of game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago based on the lovely picture drawn by Lilyrutherford... My imagination took this and ran with it. Link to the picture is bellow. Now I'm not very good at the smut thing. I tease well, but writing this very different. I'm not shy by any means, but this is not as easy as it looks in the many I have read. 
> 
> Not much plot just some fun and testing. 
> 
> http://lilyrutherford.deviantart.com/art/Modern-Cullen-series-1-534428021

Sunlight punctured through the curtains to shine against her heart shaped face. From the angle it bounced off the walls Lexi knew it was still stupid early. Shifting in bed a low groan escapes. The space next to her was empty. Cursing the man she called her husband, she raises, the white cotton sheet falling around her waist, grunting at her sore muscles. Damn, he had worked her over good the night before.

Grinning Lexi looks down at the red dress crumpled on the floor. She was going to need to ask Josie to find another event for her to wear that too again. Heat curled low in her stomach. The memory of him slamming her against the front door his need canceling out all his conservative ways. It had taken her more than a few minutes for her brain send the message, that to get into the house, her hand would need to turn the key and open the door. Oh, but once inside…

Lexi shivered, need for him building all over again.

Throwing back the sheet, her sun-kissed skin completely exposed, pulled out one of his old military shirts from the dress across of their bed. It wasn’t huge on her curvy frame, but it clung to her large breasts and hung just low enough to cover her “lady bits”, as Sera would say, and her bum.

Quietly she descends the stairs. The smell of freshly brewed coffee making her quietly groan. The man knew her so well. She would have bypassed him for the nectar of the gods if not for the heavily sight she was greeted with.

Cullen leaned against the counter. Coffee in one hand the paper in the other. Normal enough, but Maker preserve her the man was still in his pajama bottoms. All those years as a soldier left him looking as if the Marker himself took his sweet time making him. Loveable, kind, fiercely protective, honorable and sexy. He had it all… and he was hers. Whatever she did in life to be gifted with him as her husband was a mystery, but damn was she ever grateful.

Lexi let herself drink in his tone abs and narrow waist. Those broad shoulders, firm arms and sculpted chest. She couldn’t help the moan that slipped from her lips as she thought back to the night before, once more, and all that muscle and man going wild for her body. Her hand twitched. She needed to touch him.

Cullen’s amber eyes lifted from the paper, an adorable blush dashing across his face. She knew the look on her face screamed ‘I want you. Now.’ hazel green eyes dancing over him with a hunger that should have been curbed after the previous night, but it wasn’t.

Slowly she glides across the distance between them. Taking the coffee and paper from his hands and setting them down. Once free her hands began to roam while her mouth and tongue went for his neck.

Cullen moaned one arm resting on her hip, the other gripping the back of her head.

“Lexi, the kids-“

“Won’t be back till this afternoon.”

Slowly she shifted tracing a path from his neck down his chest. His breathing quickened knowing well what she was about to do. Lexi caught the top of the elastic band with her teeth pulling them down. His already hard cock set free. Look up she caught his gaze with her own, his breath hitching just bit more. The hands that had been holding her a moment ago gripped the counter tighter. She knew her eyes were the vibrant green he loved so much, only turning this color when they were intimate.

Lazily Lexi guided her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip where she swirled it around before taking it in her mouth teasing him with light pull.

Cullen growled her name in warning. He hated when she teased him.

Grinning she took him into her hand. Pumping him just the way he liked, firm and slow.

“Yes, my love?”

She licked him. His hips jerked another deep seeded moan escaping him. Lexi closed her eyes letting it wash over her.

“Don’t you dare close your eyes.” He growled. 

Markers breath she loved that sound, working to break down his control being her favorite part of teasing him. The reward was always worth it once he broke.

“Woman if you don’t get on with it I will spank you.”

Lexi clenched her thighs together. She looked at him, his eyes were half closed, an evil smirk tilting her full lips.

“Is that a promise?”

Cullen’s hands gripped the counter tighter knuckles going white, the muscles in his legs and stomach twitching. They had never played those kinds of game before. The shocked look on his face disintegrated into pure animalistic hunger. Before she had a chance to register his movements, Lexi found herself off the knees and on the counter top. Seconds later she gasped as he sheathed himself completely.

Lexi screamed, her back bowing as the unexpected orgasm ripped through her body. They had only just started playing, yet she also still so sensitive from the pounding he’d given her.

“Sweet Andraste, Cullen!”

He grunted and growled his hips pistoned and ground into her sex. Flashes of the night before filled her mind. The same look of hunger and naked need making his eyes glow the same way. The sound of something ripping tickled her ears just before she jerked at his lips and tongue finding her breast.

Lexi clung to him another orgasm slamming through her. She screamed his name, whimpering as he kept going. Her whole body felt like one giant nerve. Every touch, every lick, every pull set her on the edge, while every pump into her body pushing her over again and again. She wouldn’t be able to take much more, she needed him to cum soon or she wouldn’t survive the orgasm that was building, coiling deep inside her.

He slowed down for a moment shifting her so that she had to wrap her arms around his neck. Bouncing her up and down. The new angle coiled her tighter.

“Cull- ah!” a loud clap filled her ears, a slight sting vibrating from the bum he now petted before another slap. She gasped her inner muscles gripping him tighter.

“You minx. After everything you did to me last night, do you think I would allow more of your teasing?” he growled into her ear as he licked and tugged at it.

Another slap. Lexi felt it. The burn and twist of her climax. Hovering just beyond her reach.

“All night I had to watch you in that dress,” Slap, “Watch as those Orleanian nobles fawn and make passes at you” Slap, “I had to endure your slight touches and whispers,” Slap, “I thought I’d worn you out, but it seems your hunger is still lingering.”

He stopped moving, she cried out in protest. Damnit she was so close.

He lowered them to the kitchen floor laying her down his body moving over hers. His chest pressing down on her, his light dusting of blonde hair scraping against her nipples. She tried to move against him, but he hand an iron grip on her hips, pinning them down.

“Cullen, please.”

“Please what?”

She groaned, her ability to move impossible. Her husband dominating her the world around her complete.

“Please move!”

“Move what?”

This time she growled at him. Her eyes slicing into his. Cullen smirked, the scar above his lip stretch in that way that made him look ten years younger. He moved back, his cock nearly coming out. Lexi wanted to scream.

“Tell me what you want love.”

“Maker's breath, damn it, Cullen fuck me!”

From one second to the other Lexi was devoid of him and then completely and utterly filled. His cock going as deep as possible until the world around Lexi shattered. Back bowing hard off the floor that she pushed Cullen up, her nails digging in and dragged down his back while her muscles clamped down on him so tightly she could feel even more of him then before. Lexi’s mouth dropped open no sound able to escape. 

She felt him shiver and speed up, before grinding against her as he shouted her name and filled till he was weak.

It took both of them a while before coherent thoughts could formulate. It took even longer before either could move without the others body reacting. Slowly Cullen pushed away from her, his body shuddering as he pulled out and collapsed on the floor beside her.

Lexi reached for his hand lacing their fingers together.

“How long before we have to move?” 

She felt Cullen tilt his head back to look out the window.

“If we’re lucky, another hour.”

She cuddled into his side kissing his ribs softly before looking up at him and smiling.

“Then let me greet you properly before for I forget.”

Cullen grunted then began laughing lightly.

Pushing up onto her forearm Lexi leaned over her lips brushing over his lovingly.

“Good Morning, my love.”


End file.
